


Since You Asked

by zerodaryls



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, also holy hell look at the word count!!!!!! i did not plan that at all. what a blessing., he's so ridiculous this is almost crack tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/pseuds/zerodaryls
Summary: When Crowley drunkenly tries to trick Aziraphale into proposing to him, he gets quite the surprise.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Since You Asked

**Author's Note:**

> I made [a silly post on tumblr](https://zerodaryls.tumblr.com/post/617874443267686400/crowley-hey-angel-what-is-it-that-humans-say-to) a while back and decided to turn it into a ficlet.

“Hey,” Crowley began, a few bottles of wine into the evening. He was sitting on the bookshop’s sofa and staring lazily at the angel across the room. “Hey, angel.”

Aziraphale, who was still taking his time with his first glass, was seated at his desk, tending to some long-neglected paperwork. “Hmm?” He didn’t bother to look up.

“What–” a hiccup, “What do the humans say when they’re proposing?”

“Proposing what?” Aziraphale asked, rather absent from the conversation.

“Mmmarriage.”

Aziraphale frowned, finally looking up from his work to shoot Crowley a pointed look. “I find it quite hard to believe that after all our time on Earth, you wouldn’t know.”

Crowley, the absolutely drunk bastard, held a grin as he shook his head. “Never said I di-din-didn’t know. J’s’wanna know f’youknow. You know?”

Aziraphale scoffed, turning back to his desk. “Of course I know.”

“Well?” Crowley leaned forward where he sat and raised his brows expectantly. “What do they say, then?”

“I believe the most common phrase in English would be, ‘Will you marry me?’”

Crowley beamed. “Yes!” When Aziraphale did nothing more than shoot him a perplexed frown at his outburst, the demon added, “I will! I’ll–” another hiccup, “I’ll marry you, angel. Since you asked.”

Aziraphale widened his eyes. “Oh, you _will_?” He spoke as though Crowley were a child with an active imagination that he didn’t want to discourage.

A toothy grin from Crowley. “Yup. You _asked_ me, an’ y’can’t take it back!”

“I see.” Aziraphale turned back to his desk, a smile tugging at his lips as he said, “Darling, I don’t want to shock you, but you may recall... We’ve been married for well over a year, now.” Stunned silence filled the room, much to the angel’s amusement.

“...We’rallllready- _hic_ -mmmarried?” Crowley slurred.

Aziraphale tried and failed to stifle a chuckle as he confirmed, “We are, indeed.”

“Forgot,” Crowley said, sounding utterly bewildered. “How could I’ve’ve for-fr-forgotten _that_?!”

“Well, I don’t want to jump to any conclusions, but I think you may be just a _tad_ inebriated, my dear.”

“Mmn, uhh, may– Maybe. Might be, yeah.”

“Would you be a dear and sober up?” Aziraphale shot a patient, adoring smile Crowley’s way. “I’d like to give my husband a kiss. All this talk of marriage has got me feeling quite romantic, you know.”

Crowley gaped. “Kiss?! Your _husband_?!”

“Mm, that is what we typically call each other, isn’t it? Since we’ve wed.” Aziraphale gave a considerate frown. “Or are you not feeling that today, my dear? Shall I say ‘wife’? Or ‘spouse’, rather?”

“Sss– Puh! S’not that!”

“No?” Aziraphale smirked. “What is it, my dear?”

“We’re _married_!”

“I’d thought that had been established. Don’t tell me it’s _still_ news to you.”

Crowley shook his head, a grin creeping back onto his flushed face. “Can’t get over it. S’fucking great. What I always wanted. N’now _Ihaveit_?!?” The demon’s eyes misted as he slurred, “M’gon- _hic_ -M’gonna cry about it, ah‘think, maybe.”

Aziraphale shook his head, in a much more disapproving manner than his husband had just done. “You really do need to sober up, dear,” he said as he returned his attention to his paperwork. “In fact, I won’t have another word with you until you do. You’ll be sulking for _days_ if I allow this to go on any longer.”

That seemed to be enough motivation. Crowley sobered immediately, then frowned. “Right,” he said, his tight, low voice doing very little to mask his embarrassment. “We’re not gonna be talking about what just– Angel, f’you ever bring this up, I swear I’ll deny it.”

“You were being utterly ridiculous, you know,” Aziraphale said without looking up from his work. He acted as though he were annoyed, but his voice was nothing less than fond.

“Well, _you_ married me,” Crowley said flatly. He stood, then moved to lean over Aziraphale’s chair, looking down at the angel with a quirked brow and an almost imperceptible smirk. “Now, I believe I was promised a kiss?”


End file.
